Chaos in the wind
by Dawnerah
Summary: Fred wird entführt, George versucht ihm zu helfen. Alte dunkelefische Voraussagungen, Harry im Koma, Transsylvanien und vieles, vieles mehr... FWxGW u. Nebenpairings. Vielleicht. AU, Twincest. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue: Sleeping

°Prologue. Sleeping.°

Title: Chaos in the wind - Prologue. Sleeping.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George (not yet)  
Warnings: Nothing 'til now  
Summary: Undurchschaubarer Prolog.  
Language: German  
Words: 100  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an allen Harry Potter-Charakteren liegen bei Joanne Rowling.

* * *

„Stopp!"

Tod.

Fall.

Abgrund.

„Lass sie!"

Lachen.

„…!"

Angriff.

Starre.

„Wie…!"

Verzweifelt.

Fall.

„Schlaf gut…"

Lächeln.

Finsternis.

* * *

A/N.: Ich hoffe, das hat eure Neugier geweckt. :3 Vorsicht, die ersten 5 Kapitel sind eher schlecht, aber ab Kapitel 6 geht es wieder bergauf. Durchhalten lohnt sich. :-)  
Und nun viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel.  
Grüße 

Dawnerah


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapping

° Chapter One. Kidnapping. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter One. Kidnapping.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George angedeutet  
Warnings: Leicht brutal.  
Summary: Fred ist in der Winkelgasse.  
Language: German  
Words: 1149  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an allen Harry Potter-Charakteren liegen bei Joanne Rowling.

* * *

Fassungslos starrte er auf das unter ihm herrschende Chaos. Zerstreute Papierfetzen, zerstörte Gebäude, verbrannte Körper und schreiende Menschen.

Mit einigen schnellen Druckpunkt-Stimulationen veranlasste er seinen Thestral dazu, etwas tiefer zu fliegen.

Er erblickte eine Frau mit aufgeschrammtem Gesicht und herausgewrungenen Augäpfeln, die schier orientierungslos durch die Gegend wankte. Nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt machten sich die ersten Fliegen an das eingefallene Gesicht eines Kleinkinds.

Fred Weasley ließ seinem Unbehagen freien Lauf. Und das hier war einmal London gewesen...

Er versuchte, nicht auf all das Leid zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig konnte er sich der Vorstellung nicht erwehren, wie es wohl wäre, wenn die Frau eben das Gesicht seines Zwillings gehabt hätte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, es gab jetzt wichtigeres zu tun!

Seine Füße streiften leicht die verbrannte Erde. Es war das fünfte Jahr des Großen Kriegs, und als hätten sie an Zahlenmystik geglaubt, hatten Voldemort's übrige Truppen sich dieses Jahr London als Angriffsziel ausgesucht und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste gemeuchelt. Fred entdeckte einige tote Körper von bekannten Todessern, während er über ihnen hinwegschwebte.

Harry Potter war im Koma, seit zwei Jahren schon. Genauso hatte der Dunkle Lord es ihm gleichgetan, die beiden Männer lagen unbeweglich unter einem Schutzschild. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, es Fred genau zu erklären, aber er vermutete, dass niemand zu ihnen gelangen konnte, obwohl Icao ständig das Gegenteil behauptete.

Pah, Icao. Fred schnaubte wütend auf. Beinahe der ganze Orden war tot, es hatte etwa eine Hand voll überlebt. Janine Icao hatte die Kontrolle an sich gerissen, nachdem auch der Minister des

Zaubereiministeriums gefallen war, und hatte nun die Kontrolle über die ehemals freie Zaubererwelt in Großbritannien inne.

Und genau diese Janine hatte bedauerlicherweise ein Auge auf Fred geworfen, was ihm absolut missfiel, hatte sie sich nicht jemand anderen aussuchen können? Aber er ertrug es stillschweigend.

Doch ich schweife ab.

Urplötzlich schnellte das Reittier des Weasleys zurück und hätte ihn fast abgeworfen, wäre er nicht von sich aus abgesprungen und hätte sich auf seinen Knien abgestützt. Der Thestral rannte einfach fort, Fred konnte nicht genau sagen, wohin.

"Brouillard!" rief der Rotschopf ihm nach. Erfolglos. Er seufzte auf. Der Thestral hatte einmal Severus Snape gehört und war nach dessen Verschwinden zu den Zwillingen gelaufen. Broui würde schon zurückkehren, da war Fred sich sicher.

Doch als er den Kopf umwandte, galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Kassette, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Er spürte eine magische Anziehungskraft von ihr ausgehen und hob sie auf. Noch bevor er aus der Hocke entschwanden war, packte ihn eine Hand, die unter einem riesigen Stück Metall herausgelugt hatte, unsanft am Arm.

"Ter-" krächzte eine Stimme aus dem Balken heraus. Der ehemalige Gryffindor kam nach kurzem Überlegen zu dem Schluss, dass sie Lucius Malfoy gehörte.  
Doch hatte seine Stimme einen unwirklichen, beinahe mitleidserregenden Ton an sich.  
Fred zwang sich, dem Mann zuzuhören, während er seinen Arm langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Klammergriff befreite.

„Terwien…" röchelte die Stimme. Er würde es wohl nicht mehr lange machen - nun, wer würde das auch, begraben unter einer Tonne Metall? Fred hörte dem Gefolgsmann Voldemorts mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Terwien. Das hörte sich nicht nach etwas sinnvollem an.  
„Prerow'za… Ósjruh'patach… Mondlicht… pôrò…" Hier stockte er kurz. Lucius' Zuhörer schüttelte stumm den Kopf, das machte keinen Sinn.  
„… tir nebulaska."

Die Stimme erstarb und würde nie wieder erklingen. Kurz dachte Fred paradoxerweise, dass er sich im Moment seines Todes am Lebendigsten angehört hatte, und nahm die Schatulle fest in die Hand, während er schwerfällig aufstand. Er hatte in diesem Krieg schon zuviele Menschen sterben sehen, als von einem einzigen beeindruckt zu sein. Besonders von diesem ekelhaftem Todesser.

Langsam kam Brouillard wieder an seinen Reiter heran.

„Braver Junge." grinste derselbige und schwang sich geschmeidig zurück auf sein Reittier. Er wollte jetzt endlich diese Mission erfüllen, andernfalls hatte er gar nicht ins Hauptquartier zurückzukommen müssen, hatte Icao ihm prophezeit.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln gab er seinem treuen Freund die Sporen und erreichte bald einen Pub, durch dessen Durchschreiten seiner Hintermauer man in die Zauberer-Shopping-Mall kam. Nur wenige Sekunden verstrichen, bis er in der Winkelgasse angekommen war.

Interessiert sah er sich um. Schlachtgeschrei er- und verklang, hier war der Kampf nach wie vor am Toben. Aber er musste anderes erledigen, statt sich von den Schrecken hier fangen zu lassen.  
Mit einem schnell gemurmelten Desillusionierungszauber schlich er an den Kämpfern vorbei, in Richtung Oliivander's, und erreichte das Geschäft des Stäbemachers auch bald.

„Ollivander…" murmelte die Zwillingshälfte gedankenverloren, schüttelte den Kopf und trat forschen Schrittes ein. Chaos, reines Chaos.

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Rothaarigen… Ein schönes Chaos.

Ein blutiges Chaos.

Holz lag überall im kleinen Geschäft herum, und die magischen Kerne schwebten in der Luft oder zerstörten sich gegenseitig. Phönixfedern ließen Einhornhaare verbrennen, Drachenherzschuppen zerrissen Phönisfedern und vieles mehr.

Ollivanders Leiche lag am Ende des Raumes.

Schnellen Schrittes beeilte Fred sich, um zu dem alten Mann zu gelangen. Er war eindeutig tot. Der Weasley hatte nichts anderes erwartet… trotzdem war es erschreckend, dass nun selbst friedliche Zivilisten der Kriegswut zum Opfer fielen. Nun, damit musste man immer rechnen.

Der Rothaarige streifte sich geschwind zwei Handschuhe über und suchte in den Taschen des alten Mannes herum, bis er einen kleinen, etwa fünf Quadratzentimeter großen Behälter entdeckte.Ein gemurmeltes „Perfekt." erschall im Raum.Der Weasley erhob sich schnell wieder, er wollte George nicht unnötige Sorgen durch sein langwährendes Verschwinden machen. Demnach hastete er aus dem Laden.

Er war so aufgeregt, und auch ein wenig ängstlich, dass er vergaß, den Desillusionierungszauber zu verstärken.

Der Zwillingsteil setzte sich geschmeidig auf Brouillards Rücken und ließ ihn antraben, hielt sich dabei bestetig an den Hauswänden. Er wollte nicht mitten in den Kampf fallen…  
Doch wohl oder übel musste er das nun über sich ergehen lassen, und ob freiwillig oder nicht: Ein Stupor traf ihn, und der Gryffindor konnte nicht sagen, woher er gekommen war.

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, während er langsam von dem Rücken seines Thestrals rutschte.

Brouillard rannte fort, und Fred blieb bewusstlos auf der Straße liegen, zwischen alle den kämpfenden Zauberern.

Viele Körper fielen noch neben ihn, er sah ebenfalls nur aus wie einer der Leute, die durch den Grünen Schrecken, wie der Avada Kedavra-Fluch im Volksmund genannt wurde, umgekommen waren.  
Langsam fing es an zu regnen, und die Erde verwandelte sich in eine braune Brühe, die durch das Blut nur getränkt wurde.

Die Kassette von Malfoy rutschte ihm aus der Hand und wurde durch den Regen in einen Gulli gespült.

Ja, so lag Fred dort.

Bis eine Gestalt kam und ihn fortschleppte.

* * *

A/N.: Yay. :hust: Wie war der Anfang? Ist es interessant oder eher nicht? Tipps zur Verbesserung?  
Wäre dankbar :-)  
Wiedersehen!

Dawnerah


	3. Chapter 2: Planning

°Chapter Two. Planning. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter Two. Planning.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George semi-slash  
Warnings: This chap? Uh, nothing?  
Summary: George plant, seinen Zwilling zu retten, und bekommt einen merkwürdigen Brief…  
Language: German  
Words: 1561  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Ich könnte ja mal anfragen, mich umbenennen zu lassen.

* * *

George Horatio Weasley schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf auf und sah sich panisch um.  
Sein Alptraum war fürchterlich gewesen, viele verwischte Bilder mit Blut. Viel Blut. Sehr viel Blut. Und in der Mitte das Gesicht seines Zwillings.  
Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um sich wieder halbwegs wach zu kriegen.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, verriet ihm, dass seine Schicht in weniger als zehn Minuten beginnen würde, und bis dahin musste er noch dieses elende Formular fertig kriegen.

Andererseits… wäre er George Weasley, wenn er pünktlich und mit allen Arbeitsunterlagen zu seiner Schicht käme?

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Nein, das wäre er nicht, und darum kümmerte er sich in den nächsten Minuten auch nur um sein Äußeres, bis er sich auf den Weg zu einer großen, schwarzen Eisentür machte.  
„Hey Jen, kannst verschwinden." Lächelnd nickte er der jungen Rothaarigen zu, die schläfrig vor eben erwähntem Tor saß.  
Der Flur war schmal und mit einem weißen, abgenutzten Läufer ausgelegt, und an den pechschwarzen Wänden hingen vereinzelte kleine Kerzen, die dem ganzen eine unwirkliche Atmosphäre verliehen.

Dankbar rappelte sich das junge Mädchen auf.

George überlegte kurz, wie alt sie noch gleich war. 15? Sie sollte jetzt eigentlich in einer Zauberschule für ihre UTZs lernen, herumalbern und sich auf die nahenden Winterferien freuen. Es war schrecklich, was der Krieg aus ihnen allen gemacht hatte.  
Der Weasley ließ sich fallen und schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab. Natürlich, er hatte die tolle Aufgabe, das Besprechungszimmer seiner Vorgesetzten zu bewachen. Freude über Freude herrschte in ihm, zumal seine andere Hälfte schon seit einiger Zeit fort war.

George seufzte bei dem Gedanken an Fred auf… Er war für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lange weg… Sechs ganze Stunden bisher… Als wäre dieser dumme Auftrag so wichtig, dass er ihn dafür allein lassen müsste!

Jäh wurde der Rothaarige in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als eine kleine Gruppe auf ihn zukam.  
Janine Icao, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley und Kerreth May waren nur einige von ihnen.  
Icao lief schnurstracks auf George zu. „George Weasley." Ihre Stimme klang müde und abgeschlafft.

„Hn…?" Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Janine Icao war eine schlanke, kleine Frau mit spanischen Vorfahren und braunen Haaren, die sie in einem Knoten zusammengesteckt hatte. George mochte sie nicht, weil sie ständig Fred anflirtete. Das nervte ihn wirklich.  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Frederick wurde immer noch nicht gefunden. Wir haben Ralph gesendet…" Sie nickte einem glatzköpfigen Mann in mittlerem Alter zu, „aber er meinte, er hätte nur Gruyére wiehernd in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Bitte komm' mit ins Zimmer."

Stumm nickte der Weasley, während seine Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren. Fred war unauffindbar! Jeder andere würde wohl sagen, dass er der kleinen Gruppe nur einen Streich spielen wollte. Aber der Zwillingsteil wusste es besser, er würde ihm nie unnötig Sorgen machen, und wenn er dadurch Du-weißt-schon-wen hereinlegen könnte.

Zudem spürte er mit einem Mal, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war…

Schweigend folgte der ehemalige Gryffindor dem kleinen Trüppchen.  
Das ‚Besprechungszimmer' bestand aus einem großen Holztisch mit kleinen Kerzen darauf und herumstehenden Holzstühlen. Auf einem von diesen saß Percy und kramte in ein paar Pergamentrollen herum, bis er die Handvoll Leute sah und ruckartig aufsprang.  
Icao schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst auch bleiben, wir besprechen unter anderem deinen Bruder."  
Percy nickte verwirrt und ließ sich wieder fallen, während sich die ganze Gruppe um den Tisch herumsaß.

George wurde durch einige Umsetzungen dazu gezwungen, sich neben Icao setzen zu müssen, die am Kopfende des Tisches war. /Dumme, kindische Eifersucht./ dachte er angewidert von sich selbst, als er merkte, dass er es verabscheute, hier sitzen zu müssen.  
Die Spanierin forderte die Pergamente von Georges Bruder ein und erhielt sie auch sofort.  
„So." Sie räusperte sich verheißungsvoll.  
„Die heutigen Punkte sind die Situation in der Winkelgasse, der Mord an…" Sie redete noch weiter, während George nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt.  
„…und schlussendlich die Entführung von Frederi-" Urplötzlich wurde sie unterbrochen.

„ENTFÜHRT! Ich dachte, er wäre nur verschwunden?" George stemmte die Ellbogen gegen den Tisch und funkelte Icao so mordlustig an, als wäre sie dafür verantwortlich.

Kerreth May, ein junger Mann, der neben Fred saß, sprang auf und schob ihn beruhigend wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Sie ist nicht Schuld daran." zischte er ihn an.  
Nach einem Todesblick von George war er allerdings wieder ruhig.  
„So, Janine Icao, jetzt sag mir die Wahrheit! Was wissen wir über Fred!" Die Anführerin der Zauberschaft seufzte laut auf und wandte sich emotionslos wieder dem Tisch zu.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Ralph hat nur euren Thestral gefunden. Dieser hatte allerdings eine Krähe auf dem Rücken…" Schnell kramte sie in ihrer Tasche herum, während George sie brodelnd beäugte.  
„'Prerow tâ'Ärtzu. Hurjsó'patach ap twre zu'rta - pôrò ur Nebulaska.' Das hatte die Krähe am Bein gebunden. Es scheint dunkelelfisch zu sein."  
Alle Anwesenden starrten sie geschockt an. Dunkelelfisch war schon lange verboten und wurde nur noch von besonders mächtigen dunklen Magiern verwendet.  
„Und der einzige, den wir kennen, der dunkelelfisch kann, ist…"

„Lucius Malfoy…" zischte George unter angehaltenem Atem.

Ruckartig sprang der vereinsamte Zwilling auf. „Dann müssen wir Lucius Malfoy finden, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" rief er dramatisch in den Raum hinein.  
Und erhielt zustimmendes Nicken und Gemurmel.  
„Lucius Malfoy ist vermutlich… tot..." Jeder hatte den Kopf nach Percy Weasley gedreht, als er so plötzlich anfing zu sprechen.  
„Naja, ich bin mir nicht sicher…" Er nuschelte wie verrückt, George war kurz davor, ihn zu würgen, damit er schneller mit der Information herausrückte, es ging hier immerhin um seinen Zwillingsbruder!  
„… aber Hermes kam vor wenige Minuten mit einem Brief von… jemandem an, der in der Winkelgasse mitgekämpft hat - und er hat… Lucius Malfoy tot unter… ein wenig Metall gefunden…" Zu Ende hin wurde seine Stimme leiser, er flüsterte fast schon.

George indes fauchte ihn an. „Das war unsere einzige Chance!" Percy zuckte zusammen.  
Plötzlich meldete sich Luna Lovegood zu Wort; auch sie war in den Inneren Kreis aufgenommen worde, George hatte keine Ahnung wieso, sie musste wohl wichtig sein.  
„Das stimmt nicht ganz…" meinte sie mit rauchiger Stimme. „Patruío sâ trwo; Nebula bedeutet Tod."

Nun hatte Loony alle Blicke auf sich ruhen.

„Nun, der junge Malfoy hat mir ein wenig dunkelelfisch beigebracht…" Sie kicherte und zupfte in ihren Haaren herum. „Aber das da war sehr schwer, ich kenne es nicht…"  
„Das bedeutet…" May dachte kurz nach, bevor er weitersprach. „Wahrscheinlich hat der junge Malfoy diesen Brief geschrieben…"  
Georges Augen begannen zu funkeln, während Icao für ihn weitersprach.

„Also müssen wir Draco Malfoy suchen. Gar kein Problem, er ist nur einer der höchsten Tiere der Todesser…" Sie rollte die Augen. „Aber nicht tot!" Der jüngere Weasley grinste ungehalten und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Na dann kannst du ja deinen ach so tollen Zwillingsbruder suchen, wenn er dir so wichtig ist!" giftete Kerreth May George an. „Hast du was gegen uns!" zischte dieser zurück.

„Vermutlich wird Mister Weasley bei Mister Malfoy sein…" Remus Lupin lächelte alle mit seinem typischem Lächeln an; seine Stimme beendete den Streit, bevor er richtig angefangen hatte.  
„Ich werde Blaise und Ludovic fragen, ob sie mich bei der Suche begleiten."

"Ja richtig…" dachte George. "Blaise Zabini ist nach seinem Abschluss zu unserer Seite übergelaufen und wurde von Ludovic Pierot, dem berühmten französischem Werwolf gebissen… Die drei haben wahrscheinlich die größte Chance, sie zu finden…"

„Dann gehe ich alleine auf meine Faust suchen." George klang für alle Anwesenden zu zuversichtlich.  
„Ich will euch Werwölfen nicht den Job wegnehmen…" Er schüttelte abwiegelnd den Kopf, „aber ich würde gerne auch versuchen, Fred zu finden, sonst komme ich mir nur noch nutzloser vor."

Kurz nickte Icao.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen, Fred liegt mir… sehr am Herzen…" George schnaubte, während der Rest der Versammlung einsichtig lächelte, Janines Avancen zu Fred waren offensichtlich, „aber ich habe hier wirklich zu viel zu tun."  
„Ich begleite dich." warf Luna mit ruhiger Stimme ein und schritt majestätisch auf George zu. „Falls du noch eine solche Nachricht erhälst, so kann ich ja versuchen, sie für dich zu übersetzen."

Irgendetwas daran war… faul, fand George - und urplötzlich wurde ihm klar, was. Der Brief war gar nicht an ihn gerichtet. Entweder, Luna fantasierte mal wieder… oder sie hatte verstanden, dass irgendwo im dunkelelfischen Schreiben George vorgekommen war.

Er entschied sich dafür, die erste Alternative zu wählen und die zweite im Erinnerungspuffer zu behalten.

Also nickte er dankbar, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Luna folgte ihm wie ein kleines Gänschen.  
„Sonst noch etwas?" rief er in die Runde hinein, die ihm mit Schweigen antwortete und sich nun der Situation der Winkelgasse widmen würde.

Zufrieden nickte der Weasley und stieß die Tür auf - und er würde seinen Zwilling finden, nichts war so sicher wie das!

* * *

A/N.: Na? Na? Naaa:) Wie war das, wie war das?  
Wie immer gibt's für jedes Review einen Keks X3  
Vorwarnung. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es eine nicht sehr appetitliche Szene geben, hoho. Also lasst lieber die Finger von den Keksen, wenn ihr es lest.  
Bis dann!

Dawnerah


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

° Chapter Three. Awakening. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter Three. Awakening.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T (kenne mich da nicht so aus xX'')  
Pairing: Fred/George etwas-mehr-Slash-als-im-Kapitel-davor  
Warnings: Was ekelhaftes? xD  
Summary: Fred macht sich Gedanken…  
Language: German  
Words: 1298  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Ich denke nicht, dass JK mir ihre Charaktere schenken würde, nach dem, was ich ihnen antue…

* * *

Ein übler Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Es schien verfaultes Fleisch zu sein.

"Wo…" Fred Weasley fing an, sein Bewusstsein wiederzubekommen. "… bin ich hier?" Er sah sich verwirrt um, was einen heftigen Kopfschmerz auslöste.  
Erst da merkte er, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren und er in anscheinend in einem Zimmer ohne Fenster saß.  
"Fuck." war das einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel. Das heftige Pochen an seiner Schläfe ignorierte er großzügig, um sich in seinem Aufenthaltsort umzusehen.

Das spärliche Licht kam von einer angestaubten, aber brennenden Kerze an der Wand. Die Wände an sich waren dunkelbraun, Fred vermutete ein magisches Holz, und neben ihm befand sich eine Art Hocker. Er hatte auf einem unbequemen festgetretenem Erdboden geschlafen.

"Ist ja wahre Gastfreundschaft hier…" Er verdrehte die Augen, wenn er wenigstens etwas mehr Licht gehabt hätte. Keuchend und schwer arbeitend stand er auf, und nach einigen Stunden - jedenfalls war die Kerze um einen halben Zentimeter geschrumpft - lehnte er an der Wand, allerdings immer noch mit gebundenen Händen. Zudem klopfte ein kleines Männchen in ihm an seine Schädeldecke und wollte anscheinend rausgelassen werden.

„Halt's Maul da oben." krächzte er heiser. Wenn sich seine Stimme so anhörte, wie lange musste er dann hier gelegen haben?

Wie auf Kommando wurde eine bis dato unsichtbare Tür aufgestoßen - nun, sie schien wohl aus dem selben Holz gemacht zu sein wie die Wände.  
Eine groß gewachsene Gestalt in einem langen Umhang kam hereingerauscht und bedachte Fred mit einem kurzem Blick, ehe sie ein kleines Tablett abstellte.  
Misstrauisch beäugte der Weasley die kleine Kanne, in der wohl Wasser war, und das braune, harte Ding, das wahrscheinlich in grauer Vorzeit ein Brot gewesen war.

„Warum bin ich hi-" Gerade wollte er die Person etwas fragen, als er bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder verschwunden war.  
Laut schnaubte er auf. Dieses Wasser würde er mit Sicherheit nicht anrühren. Im besten Fall war wahrscheinlich ‚nur' Veritaeserum drin - und im Krieg konnte so etwas tödlich enden.  
Langsam ließ er die Augen über den Boden schweifen. So, wie es im Moment aussah, würde er wohl noch eine ganze lange Zeit hier bleiben müssen.

Was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Er wollte zurück ins Hauptquartier, wollte die Blumen in seinem Zimmer riechen, wollte frische Luft atmen können, und vor allem wollte er seinen Zwillingsbruder wiedersehen, wollte ihn beruhigen, wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, wollte - nun, lasst es mich so beschreiben: Er wollte ihn fühlen.  
Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Wo war eben dieser Geruch von verfaultem Fleisch hergekommen?  
Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, was sie bei diesem hartem Boden nur mit Widerwillen taten, und robbte mit dem kleinen Mann unter seinem Schädel in Richtung des Gestanks.

„Lumos." murmelte der vereinsamte Zwilling leise. Zauberstablose Magie mochte nicht funktionieren, aber (Fred wusste nicht, wieso) wenn er fest genug an… etwas bestimmtes dachte, was er vorhatte zu tun, so konnte er dank diesem Spruch nun ein wenig mehr Licht in die Dunkelheit bringen.  
Und was er sah, ließ ihn zurückschrecken.

Verdorbenes Fleisch, oh ja.

Aus leeren, toten Augen starrte ihn ein Frauengesicht an.

Er musste schwer schlucken.

Hunderte von kleinen Insekten waren auf dem Kadaver zu sehen; der fortgeschrittenen Verwesung nach zu urteilen lag das Weib etwa einen Monat hier in der Kälte. Sie lag auf dem, was einmal ihre Brust gewesen war, heute waren es nur noch Knochen mit einem dünnen Hautüberspann, unter dem man die Larven kriechen sehen konnte. Aus ihren Augen fingerten ihm zwei Fühler entgegen; der Farbe nach zur urteilen war sie blond und braunhaarig gewesen. Auch, wenn kaum noch Haare auf ihrem Kopf waren und die Augäpfel einen angebissenen Eindruck machten. In der Luft über der Leiche schwirrten junge Fliegen herum und soweit er sehen konnte, krabbelten alle möglichen Käfer und andere Insekten auf ihrem ganzen Körper herum, sodass man meinen könnte, sie trüge ein verzaubertes Kleid.

Der Zwilling purzelte mit zusammengebissenen Lippen zurück. Hätte er das brotähnliche Etwas dort drüben gegessen, so wäre es nun bei den Kleintieren.  
Ihm drängte eine einzige Frage in den Kopf, Panik nahm ihn ganz und gar ein.

"Werde ich auch so enden?"

Er konnte die Augen nicht von der Toten abwenden; zu schrecklich war ihr Schicksal, mutterseelenallein in einem Kerker (denn was sollte dieses Gefängnis hier sonst sein?) zu sterben und von Fliegenlarven gefressen zu werden… Unwillkürlich erschauderte der Weasley und drehte seinen Kopf schnell weg. Das war wirklich zu schrecklich.

"An etwas anderes denken, nicht - mehr - erinnern…" Tränen rannen dem Weasley die Wangen hinunter. "Werde ich nie wieder hier herauskommen?" Nach der Panik kam Verzweiflung, für einen freiheitsliebenden Geist wie ihn war Gefangenschaft am schrecklichsten.

Plötzlich schwebte das Bild seines Zwillings vor sein Inneres Auge. Ruhe und ein innerer Frieden überkamen ihn. Der Rothaarige seufzte laut auf. Das war viel besser. Er streckte seine Hände aus, um dieses Bildnis zu behalten.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, während er die Lider beruhigt auf seine Wangen flattern ließ. Hatte er diese Erinnerung noch, würde er das hier überstehen - mit Sicherheit.

In Gedanken war er auf einer Wiese, Tulpen wuchsen hier. Er war im Sommer mit George, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia und Lee dort gewesen. Es war ein sehr friedlicher Ort. Er lag in Schottland, doch an diesem Sommertag hatte die Sonne geschienen. Vormittags hatten sie gepicknickt, mit Sandwich und Orangensaft, und es war wirklich sehr schön gewesen. Auf dieser Wiese waren keine Zeichen vom Krieg zu erkennen gewesen. Oliver hatte versucht, einen Apfel von einem Baum zu pflücken, nur war er leider zwei Meter zu klein dafür gewesen. George und er selbst hatten ihm daraufhin einen Besen zwischen die Beine gesteckt - nur war der ehemalige Captain der Quidditchmannschaft so darüber überrascht gewesen, dass er flugs vom Reitholz gekippt war; doch er hatte einen Apfel in der Hand gehabt.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor lächelte glücklich.

Am Abend dann hatten sie gegrillt. Weasley's Wunderbares Wachs hatte den Hot Dogs einen seltsamen Beigeschmack gegeben, den ihre vier Begleiter wohl bemerkt hatten. Fred und George hatten den ganzen Abend lang gekichert und Hamburger gegessen. Schlussendlich hatte dann Lee erwähnt, dass sein Fleisch komisch schmecke, und Angelina hatte vermutet, dass das mit dem Grill zu tun gehabt haben musste. An diesem Moment hatten Fred und George es nicht mehr halten können und hatten laut losgelacht.

Als es dann Zeit gewesen war, zu schlafen, hatten sie ihre Zelte aufgespannt.  
Angelina war zu Alicia ins Zelt gegangen, Oliver zu Lee und er natürlich zu George. Es waren normale Mugglezelte gewesen, nicht solche wie aus der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft.

Es war an diesem Abend noch sehr schön in seinem und Georges Zelt gewesen.

Und mit den Gedanken bei solchen Erinnerungen, schlief Fred langsam ein und ignorierte alle Störungen.

* * *

A/N.: Der arme Fred. Ihn hat's in meiner FF wirklich nicht gut erwischt (  
Das war ein ziemliches Geisteskapitel, nicht wahr? Es ist ja nicht wirklich viel passiert. Fred ist aufgewacht, bekam zu Essen und hat die Leiche gesehen, mehr war da nicht. Alles andere hat sich nur in seinen Gedanken abgespielt.  
Naja, zu der Toten: Ob sie noch wichtig wird? ;) Hm… wer weiß XD  
Ich habs nicht so mit dem… Partizip, kann sein, dass ich da Zeitfehler drin habe.  
Mich will ja niemand betalesen. :schnief:  
Ansonsten gilt: Review wird zu einem Keks, hehe.  
Derzeit bastele ich am nächsten Kapitel rum. Da ich aber durchschnittlich nur 50 Wörter/Tag schaffe, kann es noch dauern, zumal ich gerade dabei bin, eine Original-FF zu schreiben.

Wiedersehen!  
Dawnerah


	5. Chapter 4: Searching

° Chapter Four. Searching. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter Four. Searching.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George :gähn: Wie immer nur Andeutungen, die immer noch Brüderliebe sein könnten. Bwuhaha.  
Warnings: Langweile?  
Summary: George & Luna finden heraus, wo Fred sich vermutlich aufhält…  
Language: German  
Words: 1579  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Würde JK Fanfictions schreiben?

* * *

Gähnend tapste er weiter. 

Bei allem, was recht war: Es gab eine Person auf der Welt, die WIRKLICH keine gute Reisebegleitung war. Und das war Luna Lovegood.  
George ging langsam hinter ihr her, während das Mondmädchen schläfrig von Hornbeißenden Mischukas erzählte. Es schienen Katzen- Lamakreuzungen zu sein, die sich von -nunja- Einhornhörnern ernährten.

Schienen ziemlich abgefreakt zu sein.

Die beiden liefen auf einem Feldweg Richtung London. Das Hauptquartier war in einem Vorort dieser Stadt; und trotz Georges Bedenken wegen verschwendeter Zeit hatte Luna darauf bestanden, zu Fuß zu gehen. Es wäre sicherer und sie könnten sich auf diese Weise besser kennen lernen.  
Besser kennen lernen. Als ob er daran interessiert wäre, sie besser kennen zu lernen! Er wollte doch nur so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zurück zu seinem Zwillingsbruder…

„… und deshalb sind sie besonders im alten Lande Prezurow sehr beliebt…" George blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.  
„Was hast du eben gesagt?" hauchte er geschockt, während Luna nur kicherte.  
„Hör' mir zu, wenn ich mit dir rede…" Strahlend lief sie den Weg der vermoderten Leichen weiter, bis der Weasley sie packte und an eine Hauswand presste.  
„Du - sagst - mir - jetzt - was - du - eben - gesagt - hast…" knurrte er sie an, und man hörte die Aufregung in seiner Stimme.

„Wenn ich so gefragt werde… Nein, danke." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und in George begann eine ungeheure Wut zu wachsen. Er war seit Freds Verschwinden extrem labil sehr leicht reizbar und hätte sie jetzt am liebsten zu Boden geschlagen; stattdessen fiel er in sich zusammen und kauerte auf dem Boden, als ihm klar wurde, was er eben gedacht hatte.  
Der Lovegood-Sprössling kniete sich zu ihm herab. Kurz wunderte George sich, immerhin hatte er sie eben bedroht.

„Prezurow wurde einmal von einer Eichhörnchenplage heimgesucht. Nur die Mischukas konnten sie wieder zurückschlagen."  
Hoffnungslos schlug George die Augen wieder nieder.  
„Prezurow hörte sich fast so an wie Prerow, dieses Wort kam im Brief vor…"

„Aber ja!" Luna strahlte ihn an. „Es ist schließlich eine Zusammensetzung von Prerow und ‚zu'. Prezurow lag an dem Ort, der heute als Transsilvanien bekannt ist."  
Mit großen Augen blickte er sie an, während seine Kehle merkwürdig trocken wurde.  
„Gehen wir dort hin…" murmelte der Zwilling, schwang sich wieder auf die Füße und sah sich suchend um.  
„Warum gibt es Flohnetzwerke nie, wenn man sie braucht?"  
„Wollten wir nicht erst in London suchen?"

Energisch schüttelte ihr Begleiter den Kopf und begann sofort, seine Logik näher zu erläutern, während er sich hastig umherbewegte.  
„WENN Fred entführt wurde, so wird er wohl kaum in London geblieben sein. Der Brief hatte bestimmt etwas mit ihm zu tun, und da das Prerow im Brief wie im alten Namen für Transsylvanien vorkommt, vermute ich, dass er nun in Transsylvanien ist."  
Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte Luna die Augen. Was für eine haarsträubende Logik!

„Gut, Prezurow ist auch angenehm. Ich kenne da ein paar Freunde…" Beinahe schwebend wandte sie sich um, auf direktem Weg nach London.

George hastete an ihr vorbei. Das war eine gute Spur, tief im Inneren spürte er, dass es die richtige war. Ein unbekanntes Band, wie sie nur eineiige Zwillinge teilen, hielt ihn bei Fred, und wenn er nicht da war, spürte er, wie das Band sich um seine Kehle schnürte, seine Haut verbrannte und seine Seele peitschte…

Keine Zeit für solche Gedanken jetzt, er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Er nahm Luna an der Hand, weil sie immer noch tänzelnd vorwärtslief, und rannte auf direktem Wege zum nächsten Flohnetzwerk.

Schon nach fünf Minuten waren sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen. Die Kämpfe waren hier längst verebbt, die Todesser wie auch seine Leute hatten schwere Verluste erlitten. Seine Leute… eine Bande Zauberer und Hexen, die ihn schätzten. Die meisten seiner und Fred's Freunde waren im Krieg gefallen. Lee wurde von einer unter Imperius-stehenden Angelina umgebracht, die daraufhin Suizid begangen hatte; Oliver war kurz nach ihrem Urlaub entführt worden und seither nie wieder nie wieder gesehen; Bill war gestorben, um Ron zu schützen. Und dazu die zahlreichen anderen Freunde… Er hatte schon genug Tränen vergossen, die Todesser waren schon längst zu weit gegangen.

Manchmal, in dunklen Nächten, die von Tod und Leiden nur so schrieen, hatte er solche Gedanken verfasst. Viele Todesser waren zwar nach Voldemort's Stasis abgefallen, aber die restlichen eroberten, zerstörten und mordeten systemlos und waren damit eine noch größere Bedrohung als zuvor.

Aber seinen Zwillingsbruder kriegten sie nicht. Bis hierhin und nicht weiter, er würde keinen Zentimeter mehr zurückweichen! Eine nie gekannte Kampfeslust erwachte im Rothaarigen.

„Wir sind angekommen…" säuselte die Blonde und deutete auf ein kleines Gebäude. Auf dem vermoderten Schild über der Tür konnte man noch ein wenig den Schriftzug „At Sullivans - Kamine, Flohpulver und magisches Feuer" erkennen, wenn man wusste, was er zu bedeuten hatte.

Die beiden Abenteurer legten den Weg schnell zurück. Sie wollten nicht in dieser weinenden, toten Stadt verbleiben. Nervös blickte der Suchende sich immer wieder um, während Luna schweigend mit ihrem mysteriösen Lächeln umherging und den Glühwürmchen bei der antretenden Nachtschwüle zuschaute. Nach wenigen Momenten waren sie auch schon im Flur, der zum Geschäft führte.

Plötzlich wurde George wieder bewusst, wie seltsam Luna doch war. Er starre sie gedankenversunken an, während er den engen unbeleuchteten Gang entlanglief, begleitet von einem schwummrigen Lumos aus Luna's Zauberstab.

Sie schien seinen Augenkontakt misszuverstehen. „Ist etwas?" fragte sie ihn und klang auf einmal unglaublich müde, als wäre sie gerade erst aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf erwacht. „Nee." George schüttelte seinen Kopf etwas zu früh.  
„Ich bin seltsam, nicht wahr?" Es war unglaublich. Dieses Mädchen schien bei all ihrer Weltfremdheit eine Menschenkenntnis zu besitzen, die aus der Masse herausstach. Nicht, dass dieser Umstand bisher jemandem aufgefallen wäre, auch George bemerkte es heute das erste Mal. Es war, als würde hinter der üblichen komischen, gemiedenen Luna Lovegood auch ein ganz anderer Charakter schlummern.  
Stumm nickte er, es war ja kein Weltuntergang, wenn sie wusste, was er über sie dachte. Er war nicht schüchtern und sagte den Leuten seine Meinung über sie einfach ins Gesicht. „Jeder findet mich seltsam." Das Mondmädchen lächelte noch immer, ehe sie schnell weitersprach. „… Es hat Gründe…" Mit diesem Satz, der langsam in der stickigen Luft im Gebäude zerfloss, beendete sie das Gespräch eindeutig.

George lächelte in sich hinein und bedankte sich im Stillen bei ihr. Durch ihr geheimnisvolles Tun hatte sie ihn einige Zeit von seinem Bruder und seiner Sorge, die ihn schier wahnsinnig trieb, abgelenkt.

Fred… Der Gang hatte eine unbekannte Länge, und durch Luna's Schweigen wurden die Gedanken des Rotschopfes unwillkürlich wieder zurück zu seinem Bruder getrieben, er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Wo war er, ging es ihm gut? Nun, zweiteres konnte er mit hoher Gewissheit mit Nein beantworten. Entführte bekamen kein 5-Gänge-Menü und Privatunterricht. Obwohl Privatunterricht nicht wirklich etwas Gutes war. George war schon seit einigen Stunden die Lust, zu Scherzen, völlig vergangen, wie könnte er auch. Wenn er mit seinen Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei jemand anderem war und sich nur noch darüber sorgte, ob dieser nun bitte nicht gefoltert würde, konnte er auch andere nicht aufheitern, dies war ihm instinktiv bewusst.

„Wir sind da." Die Stimme schreckte den Weasley aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Eigentlich war es nur ein kurzer Weg gewesen. Sie waren durch eine in den Angeln hängende Tür in einen schönen Raum gestiegen, mal abgesehen davon, dass die magischen Kerzen außer Kontrolle geraten waren und den Großteil der Wände und der Möbelstücke verbrannt hatten.

„Hmm..." murmelte George nur gedankenverloren. Ein Teil des Feuers brannte immer noch, doch das Holz im Kamin war schon längst verglüht. „Fuck." murmelte der Rothaarige und besah sich sich traurig die kümmerlichen Reste der Holzkohle. „Noch länger…" „Nicht unbedingt." strahlte Luna ihn an und deutete auf das Feuer in der Ecke. „Ungebündelt könnte ein magisches Feuer-" Der Rotschopf wurde vom Mondmädchen unterbrochen. „Sein Leben könnte von Sekunden abhängen…"

Ob sie schon fertig war, konnte man nicht wissen - George sprintete jedenfalls sofort zum Feuer und schmiss ein wenig Flohpulver hinein, welches auf dem angebrannten Kamin ruhte. Kurz blickte er zu Luna, die ihm eilig folgte und sogar an ihm vorbeiging, um im Feuer zu sprechen. „Transsylvanien - Haus Teleia." Kaum hatte sie geendet, konnte man schon keine Strähne ihres blonden Haares mehr erkennen.

Schluckend trat George vor und schmiss vorsichtshalber noch eine Prise Pulver in die Hitze.

"Fred…" dachte er noch im Moment, in dem er Luna's Worte wiederholte.

* * *

A/N.: Bis hierhin und nicht weiter! - Woher habe ich das, hnn? ;) Eine Anmerkung zum Dunkelelfisch, ich benutze hier eine stark vereinfachte Form mit den leichtesten grammatikalischen Übungen. Ich bin recht stolz, an dieser Sprache zu feilen ) Die Accents und vereinzelten „Dächer" (Sirconflexe. Keine Ahnung, wie das geschrieben wird, hehe.) haben keine Bedeutung in der Aussprache, und nach einem ' muss eine kleine Pause gemacht werden. Icao übrigens wie das englische Eis - (Ai - ßa - o).  
Ich habe Bock auf Remus/Sirius. Menno. -- Irgendwo muss ich Remy inklusive Flashback doch so schnell wie möglich einbauen können. TT.TT  
Falls ihr die FF lest und sie euch gefällt, scheut euch nicht, Kommentare zu geben, glaubt mir, die wirken wie Glückshormone :gg:  
Bis zum nächsten Chap  
Dawnerah :)  



	6. Chapter 5: Dining

° Chapter Five. Dining. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter Five. Dining.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George :hoppel: Angedeuteterweise. Klar, sie haben sich ja bisher noch nicht getroffen. u,u  
Warnings: Slash  
Summary: Fred diniert.  
Language: German  
Words: 1865  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: So Leid es mir auch tut, nix mir.

* * *

Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Es gab in Fred's „Zimmer" keine Fenster. Die dichten Steinwände schotteten ihn von jedem verräterischen Geräusch, wie dem Schuhuen eines Uhus, radikal ab und gaben ihm nicht den leisesten Hinweis darauf, welche Tageszeit war.  
Die letzten Minuten, Stunden, Tage? hatte der Rothaarige größtenteils mit Schlafen verbracht. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, nichts getrunken oder gegessen zu haben, also waren wohl keine zwei Tage vorbei, sonst wäre er tot.

Während er in einem halbschlafähnlichen, dämmrigen Zustand vor sich hinmoderte (er hatte kein Licht, keine Werkzeuge, man konnte seinen Besitz mit einem Wort gut zusammenfassen: Leere) und noch nicht einmal an Ausbruch dachte, weckte ihn ein plötzlicher Lichtstrahl abrupt auf und er hob träge ein Augenlid.  
Das Licht griff ihn aggressiv an, und er schloss sein Auge sofort wieder. Nach einigen Augenblicken fühlte er sich wieder mutig genug, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, und diesmal klappte es sogar recht gut.

Die schwarze, steinähnliche Tür war aufgesprungen und dort stand ein großgewachsener Mann. Nähere Details konnte Fred nicht erkennen, da der Kontrast für sein Auge noch immer zu groß war.

Der Mann fing an, in einer ihm unbekannten Stimme zu sprechen, und ehe der Weasley es sich versah, wurde er von einem starken, muskelbepackten Arm aufgehoben und gewalttätig nach draußen gezogen.  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu, und eine solche Erleichterung, wie der ehemalige Gryffindor sie im Moment verspürte, fühlt ein normaler Mensch nicht alle Tage.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf. Das war doch recht unangenehm, da er an seinem Shirt gezogen wurde und sein restlicher Körper schlaff hinter ihm schleifte. In diesem langen Gang herrschte ein stetes, flackerndes Licht. Kerzen, vermutete Fred, also kein natürliches Licht. Er hob den Kopf noch etwas weiter, und während er gezogen wurde und tausende von Staubpartikeln sich in seiner Kleidung verfingen, beobachtete er seine Umgebung so genau, wie er es in diesem Moment konnte. Also kaum.

Ehe sie noch aus einem kurzen Gang herausgetreten waren, spürte Fred plötzlich keinen Zug mehr an seinen Schultern und rappelte sich schwerfällig auf. Der Mensch, der vor ihm stand, erinnerte eher das Kind eines Gorillas und einer Ziege: Er war über zwei Meter groß und bestimmt einen Meter fünfzig breit, würde man ihn zweidimensional ansehen. Seine Arme waren überwachsen von zentimeterlangen, dichtstehenden Haarbüscheln. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem engen, uh, Fred glaubte erst, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Wozu sollte ein Gorillaziegenmensch einen Frack tragen?  
Die fetten, schweren Muskeln waren tatsächlich in einen engen, schwarzen Frack gequetscht.

Es war bizarr.

Was aber am meisten den Blick anzog, waren seine beiden großen, dunkelgrauen Hörner auf dem Kopf, weswegen Fred auch die Assoziation mit der Ziege aufgestellt hatte.  
Bevor der Weasley mit seiner Observation jedoch weiterfahren konnte, wurde er von dem Koloss wieder auf die Beine gehievt.

„Ugh." meinte er, obwohl die Kreatur zuvor schon bewiesen hatte, dass sie reden konnte. Fred dachte einfach, der Geselle neben ihm hätte ihm gesagt, dass er ihm folgen sollte.  
„Name Ugh. Du folgen." Die Stimme war rau, und wenn man Stimmen in Formen pressen könnte, so wäre seine Stimme ein Amboss gewesen.  
Fred brauchte einiges Momente, um zu begreifen, was man ihm gesagt hatte. Ugh? War das der Name des Dings? Gut, wieso nicht. Es passte ausgezeichnet zu ihm.

Bleich und entkräftet nickte er. Was hätte er auch sonst tun können, neben einer solchen Übermacht und unbewaffnet?  
Stumm fing der andere an, wieder zu gehen.  
Nun hatte Fred endlich Zeit, sich ausgiebig umzusehen. Nachdem sie aus dem engen, schlecht beleuchtendem Gang hinausgetreten waren, waren sie in einem breiteren Gang angekommen, der eher an ein sehr lang gezogenes Zimmer erinnerte und kein Ende zu haben schien.

Der Boden war samtig und rot, was man sehr gut durch die herabhängenden, alles erhellenden Kronleuchter sehen konnte. An den Wänden hingen alte, große Gemälde, vermutlich aus dem Mittelalter, die von Zeit zu Zeit von schönen Mahagoni-Türen unterbrochen wurden.  
Dies schien ein Schloss zu sein, in dem jemand wohnte, der keine Angst vor Gorillaziegenmenschen hatte.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen Fred und sein stummer Begleiter am Ziel an, was der Rotschopf dadurch bemerkt, dass Ugh plötzlich stehen blieb und er selbst in den anderen hineinrannte.

„Da. Rein." Ugh stieß unelegant die Tür auf, vor der er kurz verweilt war. Sie war doppelt so groß als die anderen Türen, die Fred während seinem Lauf gesehen hatte.

Die beiden waren nun in einem riesigen, überwältigenden Raum. Der Teppich hatte sich von Rot in ein tiefes Dunkelblau verwandelt und war mit geschmeidigen, hellblauen Zeichnungen übersehen. Die Wände, sofern erkennbar, waren nicht mehr aus einfachem, poliertem Holz, sondern sie bestanden aus Blattgold und Verzierungen aus Silber waren angebracht. Überdeckt wurde diese famose Wand von Landschaftsgemälden.

Das Licht spendete ein riesiger Kronleuchter, die über und über mit Diamanten versehen war. Fred ekelte sich und war gleichzeitig auch begeistert von diesem Protz, dass er erst gar nicht bemerkte, dass Ugh und er nicht mehr allein im Raum waren.  
In der Mitte der Halle stand ein riesiger, glänzender Tisch, auf dem schon allerlei Speisen und Getränke versammelt waren. Um ihn herum standen etwa zwanzig mit Seide überzogene Stühle, für die der Rothaarige kein Auge mehr hatte. Nach seiner unfreiwilligen Diät nun solche Herrlichkeiten zu sehen, ihm lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Diener, normale Menschen, schwirrten um sie herum und schienen sehr beschäftigt mit dem Tisch zu sein, als plötzlich eine sonore Stimme erklang. Fred konnte nicht verstehen, was der Unbekannte sagte, aber er saß ihm direkt gegenüber am anderen Ende der Tafel, und kaum hatte er geendet, hörten die Butler auf, sich zu bewegen, und verschwanden so schnell wie Mäuse.  
„Hallo, Frederick." meinte eine angenehme Stimme mit einem starken Akzent.  
„Bitte setze dich zu mir. Und vergib', wie du behandelt wurdest - ich hatte leider keine andere Wahl und hoffe, dich durch dieses Festmahl wieder aufheitern zu können."

Neugierig spähte der ehemalige Gryffindor um gebratene Truthähne herum und erblickte einen Mann in seinen besten Jahren mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem kostbaren Gewand.  
„Hier ist nichts vergiftet." Zum Beweis nahm der Schwarzhaarige ein Glas Wein, trank einige Schlücke und gab ihn dann an einen aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Diener, der das Glas an Fred weiterreichte.

Dieser bemerkte erst jetzt, wie ausgedörrt er war, und griff gierig nach dem Getränk. Mit nur zwei Schlücken war der ganze Alkohol ausgetrunken und das Glas zerklirrte auf dem Boden. Gleich nach dieser Aktion zerrte Ugh Fred an den Tisch und schubste ihn unsanft auf den reich verzierten Stuhl gegenüber vom anscheinenden Schlossherrn.

„Bitte, iss, was dein Begehr ist." Diese Person schien eine alte Sprache zu nutzen, und dank des Akzents war Fred sich nicht wirklich sicher, was eben zu ihm gesagt wurde. Doch trotzdem befolgte er den Befehl, obwohl er im Befehle befolgen nie gut gewesen war, und aß wie vom Teufel besessen, während der andere ihm lächelnd zusah.

„Wer sind Sie?" Nachdem der gröbste Hunger gestillt war, fragte Fred nun diese Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Dieser Mann strahlte eine Aura von Respekt aus, dass selbst der rothaarige Weasley zugeben musste, dass er Autorität besaß.  
„Man nennt mich Lord Angulasz Phrak Malfoy." meinte er mit demselben Lächeln, das er schon die ganze Zeit aufgetragen hatte, und Fred gab sein möglichstes, um sich die Überraschung nicht allzu sehr ansehen zu lassen.

Ob ihm das gut gelang, war eine ganz andere Frage.

„Ja, du hast Recht gehört, Frederick. Ich bin ein Vorfahr von dem kleinen Draco. Er hat mir von dir erzählt." Seltsamerweise hörte das Wesen nie auf, beruhigend zu lächelnd, selbst, wenn er sprach. Eine eigenartige Gabe.  
Gerade wollte der Weasley etwas erwidern, als der Malfoy anfing, wieder zu sprechen. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du all das hier ertragen musstest. Ab morgen wirst du als echter Gast behandelt, das verspreche ich dir, aber bis jetzt-"

Fred musste ihm einfach widersprechen.  
„GAST!" schrie er wütend auf. „Gast! Ich wurde gegen meinen Willen entführt, das trifft die Sache wohl eher! Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, was es für mich bedeutet, länger von-" Er machte eine kurze Pause, in denen er in Gedanken George's Namen durch andere vertauschte, was ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick vom Malfoy einbrachte, „… den anderen getrennt zu sein!" Er verschnaufte und ließ Angulasz etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen.

„Nein." Sein Gegenüber lüpfte eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe keinen Zwilling, daher kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen."  
Fred erbleichte. Entweder dieser Zauberer beherrschte eine außergewöhnlich hohe Form des Gedankenlesens (1) oder er wusste zuviel.

„Aber ich habe Pläne mit dir, Frederick. Und wenn diese so laufen, wie ich es mir vorstelle, so kannst du bald zurückkehren zu… den anderen." Das letzte Wort wurde von einem verschmitzten Lächeln begleitet.

Fred fühlte sich ertappt und war sich plötzlich unheimlich sicher, dass diese Person etwas von seinen Gefühlen für seinen Zwilling wusste.  
Erst die Bemerkung eben und nun dieses Grinsen.  
Wenn Fred Weasley unsicher schauen könnte, so hätte er das nun gemacht, aber leider fehlte dieses Adjektiv komplett in seinem Wortschatz, und so besah er sich seinen ‚Gastgeber' genauer.

Der Lord hatte, wie schon erwähnt, hüftlanges, samtiges schwarzes Haar. Die Falten waren ihm nicht wirklich anzusehen, und die grauen Augen (MALFOY-Augen, würde Fred's kleiner Bruder wohl sagen) übten eine gefährliche Faszination aus. Die Lippen waren blassrot, und auch die Haut war heller als man erwartet hätte.

Die Kleidung war in einem Mitternachtsblau gehalten, passend zum Raum. Es war eine traditionelle Zaubererrobe, die von oben bis unten durchgehend zuknöpfbar war.

Schnell sah Fred wieder in's Gesicht des anderen und befeuchtete seine Lippen nervös mit seiner Zunge, ehe er weitersprach. Dieser Mensch flößte instinktiv Respekt ein, zudem war er ihr gefangen.  
„… Gut, ich werde Folge leisten." knurrte er und erntete ein weiteres Lächeln.  
„Dann iss' nun, Frederick. Ich will, dass du schön kräftig bleibst." erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und der Weasley fing an, langsam die Gabel vom Teller zum Mund führen.

Er würde schon wieder hier herauskommen, und wenn er dafür dem Teufel seine Seele verkaufen würde.

Sein Bruder war bestimmt schon krank vor Sorge…

* * *

(1) - Verzeiht mir, ich habe vergessen, wie man diesen Spezialbegriff in der HP-Welt nennt. Ehehe.

* * *

A/N.: Soso, update ich also auch mal wieder… verzeiht mir, so ein Kapitel schreibt sich einfach nicht von allein. Sorry.Schon vom Prolog an wollte ich dieses Kapitel unbedingt schreiben - Fred isst mit dem Fremden zu Abend. Gut, die Szene ist dann doch etwas anders angekommen, als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte, aber nunja…  
Zudem fängt die Story an, Gestalt anzunehmen. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was im übernächsten Kapitel passieren wird, wie immer also, aber ich tüftele so langsam Details aus - lasst euch überraschen ;)  
Und ja, auch, warum Luna von Draco dunkelelfisch beigebracht bekommen hat, ist nicht vergessen, glaubt mir.  
Mehr gibt's auch nicht zu sagen (meine Anmerkungen sind bald länger als die Kapitel… u,u)  
Reviewen wird für mein Leben gern gesehen, tehehe.  
Lg!  
Dawnerah


	7. Chapter 6: Differing

° Chapter Six. Differing. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter Six. Differing.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George ::hoppel:: Und diesmal darf George darüber nachdenken :p  
Warnings: Slash, OCs. Tut mir echt, echt Leid TT Ich kann keine OCs schreiben, habe versucht, sie so unwichtig wie möglich zu machen.  
Summary: George & Luna essen. Und treffen Leute. Alles furchtbar langweilig, bis George dann ein etwas anderes Zwillingspaar trifft…  
Language: German  
Words: 3246  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Ze usual a.k.a.: JK hat das Recht, alles mit den beiden zu machen (TT Hat sich auch!). Die komischen Elfen sind meins, aber ich bin nicht stolz darauf.

* * *

Ja, in diesem Punkt hatte Fred Recht. Jedoch war George gerade zu abgelenkt, um an seine zweite Hälfte zu denken.  
Das Haus Teleia, in das Luna sie per Flohpuder geschafft hatte, war eher eine Villa denn ein Haus. 

Staunend sah George sich um.

Die beiden waren direkt in einem der Wohnzimmer gelandet. Die Wände waren so weiß, dass man denken könnte, dieses Haus war als Vorbild für diverse Waschmittelwerbungen benutzt worden. Bilder gab es keine, stattdessen beherrschten Spiegel die Wände.  
Das Mobiliar bestand aus ebenso weißen, aber recht steril wirkenden Sesseln. In der Mitte war ein aufgeräumter, brennender Kamin, aus dem Luna und er vor wenigen Minuten erst herausgekommen waren.  
Große Fenster würden am Tage ein natürliches Licht spenden, doch da es schon früher Abend war, waren die magischen Kerzen an den Wänden entflammt.

Der Mann, der alleine lesend in einem der Sessel gesessen hatte, als sie angekommen waren, stellte sich als ein gewisser Nebelgesang Teleia heraus.

Wie George später noch erfahren sollte, waren die Teleias einer der mächtigsten Hochelfen-Clans in Europa. Dieses ‚Haus' war ihr Hauptsitz, aber der Großteil der Familie wohnte verstreut in allen Ländern der Welt.  
Und Hochelfen liebten anmutige Namen geradezu. Die Teleias waren noch relativ harmlos, Elfen namens Laubschmuck oder Ozeankoralle konnte man mit den englischen Sams oder Jacks vergleichen.  
Was George aber wirklich verwunderte, war das glitzernde Aussehen von Nebelgesang.  
Er hatte als Kind manchmal etwas über Elfen vorgelesen bekommen (bzw. hatte man versucht, ihm und Fred etwas vorzulesen), und die damalige Beschreibung stimmte haargenau mit dem Bild vor seinen Augen überein.

Filigranes, schimmerndes, helles Haar wuchs bis an Nebelgesang's Knöchel. Seine Gesichtszüge waren feminin, strahlten aber gleichzeitig männliche Härte aus. Die Haut war perlweiß und so blass wie unbefleckter Schnee, und die Kleidung bestand aus lässig verschlungener, grünlich-milchiger Seide mit kleinen Perlbroschen.  
Seine Stimme hatte denselben Klang, den sein makelloses Aussehen vermittelte.

„Luna!" rief er erfreut auf und schenkte dem Mondmädchen ein warmes Lächeln, während er den Rotschopf völlig missachtete.

Mit einer Eleganz, die George nie für möglich gehalten hätte, jemals zu erblicken, stand der Platinblonde auf und betrachtete Luna liebevoll. „Groß bist du geworden, Sura." Luna lächelte bei dem Spitznamen kurz auf und stellte dann den Mann neben sich vor.  
„Das ist ein Weasley." meinte sie frohgemutes, während der Vorgestellte, noch immer von der überwältigenden Schönheit des anderen überrumpelte, leicht mit dem Kopf nickte.  
„Ein Weasley!" rief er andere überrascht aus, streckte dem Rothaarigen dann aber seine Hand hin.  
„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, We-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn wie aus dem Nichts flog ein Körper gegen seine Seite.  
„Wir haben Besuch??!" fragte das undefinierbare Wesen, das sich nun aufrichtete und George mit tellergroßen Augen anstarrte.  
Luna kicherte los. „Das ist Mondschein, Nebels kleiner Bruder." meinte sie simpel, während George den anderen musterte.

Er hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe wie der andere Elf, hatte diese jedoch nur schulterlang, in einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und unter einer Baseball-Kappe versteckt.  
Seine Augen funkelten nur so vor Lebensfreude und Spaß, und auch seine Kleidung sprach von seinem Charakter Bände.  
Er hatte ein, von der Sonne schon ausgeblichenes, lockeres graues Sommerhemd an (trotz der Jahreszeit. Vielleicht schneite es in Rumänien nicht so oft?), welches knapp zu seiner schwarzen Jeans führte.  
Von der äußerlichen Erscheinung war er vollkommen anders als sein Bruder, aber sie strahlten beide diese überirdische Schönheit aus.

Mehr als ein verwirrtes "Äh." brachte der sonst so schlagfertige George daher nicht heraus.

„Ich darf mich vorstellen?" Mondschein grinste George fröhlich an. „Mondschein Teleia, meines Zeichens, äh, ist auch egal. Und wer bist du?"

Ehe der Rotschopf eine Gelegenheit hatte, ihm zu antworten, schoss Nebelgesang wie aus der Pistole geschossen los. „Ein Weasley, ein echter Weasley. Und Mondschein, du weißt doch…"  
Der andere Teleia winkte knurrend ab. „Ich weiß, ich weiß… Ein Weasley? Vorname?" Er starrte George aus seinen funkelnden Augen an.

„G… Fred." antwortete George. Er wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass er sich den Namen seines Zwillings gab. Es war unwillkürlich geschehen, und er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wieso.

Luna warf ihm nur einen kurzen, undeutbaren Blick zu, bevor Mondschein George ungläubig anstarrte.

„Fred Weasley? Von dem berühmten Streich-Store? Geilomat!" Nebelgesang schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ließ Mondschein aber weitersprechen. „Wollte euch beide schon immer mal kennen lernen. Cool." Er streckte George die Hand hin. „Was machst du hier in dieser Gegend?"  
Leicht lächelnd ergriff George die Hand. „Geheime Mission." Sein Grinsen entblößte zwei schimmernde Zahnreihe. Dieser Mondschein war ihm sympathisch.  
„Oooh, du willst einen Hochelf verarschen?" Der Silberhaarige entzog sich der Begrüßung und legte einen schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Das-" „Monny, es reicht." Der große Bruder des anderen seufzte auf legte seinem kleinen Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn wir solch reizende Gäste haben, sollte unsere Familie doch davon erfahren." „Mom ist gerade kurz nach Finnland appariert, falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, und Zitronenblüte hat sie begleitet."  
Der einzige Weasley im Raum war noch einmal verwundert ob der seltsamen Namen der Elfen, doch nun wollte auch Luna wieder etwas sagen.

„Monny, ist Sonny auch da?"

Plötzlich schlug die Stimmung um. Mondschein's Ausdruck von eben wich einer vor Wut verzerrten Grimasse, und er wandte sich von Luna ab. Der Blick von Nebelgesang schwankte zu Luna und er sah sie so böse, wie ein Hochelf einer Freundin böse sein kann, an.  
„ … Ja." knurrte der Jüngere der beiden und verschwand, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, aus dem Raum.  
„Was war denn das?" Endlich konnte auch George wieder etwas sagen. Einige Zeit bekam er von den einzigen beiden anwesen Personen keine Antwort, ehe Nebelgesang leicht seine Stimme hob. Lunas Augen waren schon wieder leer und sie starrte gedankenversunken an die Decke.  
„Mondschein hat einen Bruder." Weiter kam der Weißhaarige nicht, denn zwei laute Knalls durchbrachen die seine Stimme.

„Mein Gott, Laubschmuck! Wozu brauchst du-" Auch diese Stimme hatte so schnell aufgehört, zu Sprechen, wie sie angefangen hatte. „Menschen?" brachte die rechte von zwei weiblichen Elfen hervor, die gerade hereinappariert worden waren.

„Die kleine Luna und Fred Weasley." stellte Nebelgesang die beiden vor. „Und das sind meine Mutter, Laubschmuck Teleia, und ihre Schwester, Zitronenblüte Teleia." Die beiden Frauen nickten den Jugendlichen freundlich zu.

George betrachtete auch die beiden aufmerksam. Die Haare von Laubschmuck waren etwas dunkler als das ihres Sohnes, jedoch immer noch umwerfend weiß. Geschnitten hatte sie sie kurz, allerdings hingen zwei lange, geflochtene Strähnen über ihre Schultern. Ihre Kleidung sah genau so aus wie die von Nebelgesang.  
Die Schwester von Laubschmuck hatte Haare, die ihren Namen charakterisierten: Zitronengelb und strahlend fielen die glänzenden Locken über ihren Rücken bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Sie hatte hellblaue, ozeanähnliche Augen (George bemerkte überrascht, dass er die Augenfarben bei den anderen Elfen nicht ausgemacht hatte, obwohl sie, was ein schneller Blick auf Nebelgesang bestätigte, genau dieselbe Farbe hatten) und ihre Kleidung war, passend zu ihren Haaren, in einem warmen Hellorange gehalten.

„Kleine Luna, besuchst du uns auch einmal wieder." Zitronenblüte stellte einen Haufen verpackter Dinge ab, die sie seit ihrem Auftauchen getragen hatte. „Was hat dich denn so lange abgehalten, hierher zu kommen?" Ihre Augen glitzerten dem Mädchen zu, und der Weasley wusste nun, dass Luna hier anscheinend ein sehr gern gesehener Gast war, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Heimatland.

„Och… ein paar kleine Zankereien in meiner Heimat, aber nichts ernstes… Wirklich." George schüttelte innerlich kurz den Kopf ob dieser Heuchlerei von Luna. Nebenbei ärgerte es ihn, dass man ihn schon wieder absichtlich ignorierte.

„Aber ich hatte gehofft, ihr könntet mir und meinem Begleiter vielleicht bei unserer kleinen Mission hier helfen." strahlte die Jugendliche die Hochelfen an. Wenn der Rothaarige einmal darüber nachdachte, konnte Luna sogar ziemlich hübsch sein, wenn sie auf diese begeisterte Weise grinste. Und vermutlich war sie sich dieses Umstandes sehr genau bewusst, wenn man sich einmal die Reaktionen der Erwachsenen ansah.

Laubschmuck quietschte los und schloss Luna in ihre Arme wie eine Tochter. „Für dich machen wir doch alles, Sura! Aber wie wäre es, wenn ihr zum Abendessen hierbleibt? Wir haben dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, Schätzchen!" Kurz versetzte diese Geste dem jungen Weasley einen Stich, da sie ihn ungeheuer an seine eigene Mutter erinnerte, welche vor zwei Jahren gefallen war. In dem Kampf, nach dessen Ausgang Harry und Voldemort "sich schlafen gelegt" hatten. Zwei Jahre waren einige Zeit, das zu verarbeiten, doch natürlich war er nie darüber hinweggekommen. Aber George war sicher, dass es im Moment wichtigere Dinge als die Trauer um seine Muter gab.

„Ich würde das sehr gerne machen." rief George nun aus, um wenigstens ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit von den Neuankömmlingen zu bekommen. Nun wanderten zwei blaue Augenpaare zu dem selbstbewussten jungen Mann. Laubschmuck nickte ihm lächelnd zu und erlöste Luna aus ihrer Umarmung. „Willkommen im Stammhaus Teleia, junger Mann." Zitronenblüte stellte sich neben ihre Schwester und nickte George ebenfalls zu, ehe die beiden Frauen ihre Sachen wieder aufnahmen und majestätisch aus dem Raum rauschten.

„Also, wir haben zurzeit leider kein freies Zimmer, da unsere Tante bei uns weilt, aber wenn ihr wollt, kann Luna bei mir und Fred bei Mondschein und Sonnenschein schlafen." sagte Nebelgesang mit seiner üblichen angenehmen Stimme. Lächelnd schlang Luna ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Liebend gern!" rief sie aus. Stumm fragte sich George, aus was genau die Beziehung zwischen diesen beiden bestand.

-

Nur eine Viertelstunde später erklang eine kleine Glocke, die alle Anwesenden im Haus zum Abendessen rief. George, welcher gerade eine kleine Familieneinführung von Nebelgesang bekommen hatte, begleitete den Älteren und Luna nun zum Speisezimmer.

Dieses sah genau so aus wie der Salon und der Flur: Scheinend weiße Wände, blitzende Möbel und Co., es war eine Reinheit, die man kaum aushalten konnte.

Die Plätze an der großen, langgezogenen Tafel waren schon besetzt. Es gab jeweils vier Stühle an jeder Seite, aber George vermutete, dass dieser Umstand durch Magie leicht verbessert werden konnte. Er konnte ausmachen, dass auf dem Stuhl am Ende des Tisches eine ältere Elfin mit hellblonden Haaren saß; auf der einen Seite des Tisches hatten sich schon Laubschmuck, ein männlicher Elf (George vermutete, dass das Nebelgesangs Vater sein musste) und Zitronenblüte hingesetzt. Nebelgesang war gerade auf dem Weg zu dem Platz neben seiner Tante.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß derzeit nur ein jugendlicher männlicher Elf, der dieselbe Haarfarbe hatte wie Nebelgesang und Mondschein. Dieser hier hatte allerdings wirklich sehr lange Haare, die ungekämmt aber dennoch nicht unordentlich bis zu seinem Schoß hinabreichten.

„Ihr müsst unsere Gäste sein." fing die alte Elfin zu sprechen an. „Mein Name ist Tulpenrot Teleia. Ich möchte euch im Namen meiner Familie in unserem Haus begrüßen und hoffe, dass euch die Kochkünste meiner kleinen Tochter gefallen. Fühlt euch wohl, Kinder." George nickte höflich, während Luna noch einmal ihr gewinnendes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Danke für Eure herzliche Begrüßung, Madame." sagte sie und setzte sich Nebelgesang gegenüber.

In dem Moment, in dem George sich auch auf den Weg zu einem Stuhl machen wollte, stürmte Mondschein hinein. „Sorry, ich hatte noch was zu erledigen…" rief er seiner Familie zu und setzte sich laut schnaufend neben Luna. Die Reaktionen der Elfen auf diese Verspätung hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können: Tulpenrot ignorierte ihren Enkel, Nebelgesang schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, Laubschmuck seufzte resignierend und der andere jugendliche Elf warf Mondschein einen bösen Blick zu.

Nachdem der Platz neben Luna nun besetzt war, musste George sich auf den letzten freien Platz, den zwischen Mondschein und dem anderen Jungen setzen.

„Da wir nun alle zusammen sind, möchte ich euch guten Appetit wünschen." sagte die Matriarchin des Clans mit einer Ruhe, die sofort alle anderen Mitglieder verstummen ließ. Die Speisen erschienen wie von Zauberhand auf dem Tisch, und George vermutete, dass es dasselbe System war wie in Hogwarts.

Kein Ton kam während des Essens auf, und das störte George. Es störte ihn gewaltig. Er war an lautes, lustiges und fröhliches Essen gewöhnt, sofern es mit seiner Familie stattfand und diese Stille war unerträglich.  
„Und wer bist du?" Man hatte den Weasley niemals die einfachsten Regeln erklärt, die man einhalten sollte, wenn man in einem fremden Haushalt speiste, und mit diesen vier Wörtern hatte er sich den Unmut der gesamten Sippe (vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Mondschein) eingehandelt.

Ein fürchterlich unangenehmes Schweigen, welches George zu ignorieren schien, folgte seinen Worten, bis das Oberhaupt der Familie das Wort erhob. „Er heißt Sonnenschein, ebenfalls ein Sohn meiner geehrten Tochter Laubschmuck. Im Gegensatz zu Mondschein ist er ein Beispiel an Benehmen. Und nun schweig', Mensch."

George entschied, dass er weder Sonnenschein noch diese Tulpenrot mochte, obwohl er nie gedacht hätte, dass Elfen ihre Unsympathien so offen darlegen würden.  
Luna schickte ihm einen entschuldigenden, aber gleichzeitig auch verträumten Blick, und das restliche Essen ging so schweigsam wie zuvor vonstatten.

-

„Bis morgen." Luna drückte George begeistert. „Dann brechen wir auf." Abwesend nickte George. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt in dem Zimmer mit den Zwillingen zu schlafen, die augenscheinlich nicht auf gutem Fuße miteinander standen. Lieber hätte er in der Nacht weitergesucht. Andererseits war es wohl wirklich schlauer, jetzt noch hierzubleiben, morgen früh vielleicht etwas Hilfe von den Elfen zu bekommen…

Er hob die Hand, um sich zu Verabschieden, und einen Augenblick später war Luna auch schon im Zimmer von Nebelgesang verschwunden.

George selbst stand ein wenig unschlüssig vor der Zimmertür, die ihn von einem Bett trennte, aber er wäre nicht George Weasley, wenn er unschlüssig wäre. Folglich stand er einfach so vor der Tür, ohne unschlüssig zu sein.

Diese Gedanken machten ihn ganz wirr, also entschloss er sich, einfach einzutreten, hoffend, dass ihn nichts allzu Schlimmes erwartete.

Seine Hoffnungen auf eine friedliche Nacht wurden dann auch erfüllt. Sonnenschein lag tief schlafend in seinem Bett, und George selbst hatte ein provisorisches Nachtlager neben Mondscheins Bett aufgebaut bekommen. „Hallo, Fred." sagte Letzterer in einer Stimme, die genauso laut war, als wäre kein schlafendes Wesen mit ihnen in einem Zimmer. George konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er keine Rücksicht auf Sonnenschein nahm, und legte sich mit einigen schnellen Schritt auf die ihm vorgesehene Matratze.

„Du magst deinen Bruder nicht, oder?" fragte George seinen Zimmergenossen murmelnd. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Sonnenschein aufwachte, denn dieser erinnerte ihn allein von der Ausstrahlung her an einen Percy in seinem letzten Schuljahr.

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Ich hasse ihn abgrundtief. Ich wünschte, er wäre tot." Diese klare Antwort begleitete das Lachen, während im Hintergrund immer noch der gleichmäßge Atem des anderen Elf zu hören war. „Ich verstehe Sonnenschein nicht, außerdem ist er immer derjenige, den alle bewundern, verstehst du? Wir mögen uns wie ein Ei dem anderen ähneln, aber er ist ein Arschloch."

Leicht war George geschockt, dass ein heiliges Wesen wie ein Elf solch unflätige Wörter benutzte, dann aber war er es wiederum nicht, das Mondschein kein normaler Elf zu sein schien.

„Verstehst du dich denn mit deinem Bruder perfekt? Ich meine, ihr seid bestimmt bessere Freunde als wir, aber…" Dieser Satz schien eher eine Verteidigung zu sein, als sähe Mondschein es als eine Verpflichtung an, dass er sich mit seinem Zwillingsbruder gut verstehen müsse.

"Eigentlich schon, ja." erwiderte George gelassen. Immerhin konnte er sich nur an insgesamt drei Streite erinnern, die er mit Fred jemals gehabt hatte, zwei davon, als sie noch sieben Jahre alt gewesen waren und die sich um einen ziemlich dummen Grund gehandelt hatten. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie eine Woche nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten, bis Fred sich entschuldigt hatte, er sich im Gegenzug auch entschuldigt hatte und sie sich geschworen hatten, sich nie wieder zu streiten, weil diese eine Woche für beide die Hölle gewesen war.

Laut schnaubte Mondschein auf. „Natürlich!! Ich wette, ihr beiden seid ein Herz und eine Seele, wie jedes andere verfluchte Zwillingspaar, das ich kenne!!" Überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Temperamentsausbruch musste George kurz darüber nachdenken, welche anderen Zwillingen er und Fred begegnet waren. Er kam auf genau zwei Paare: Das eine waren Parvati und Padma Patil aus ihrer Schule, und die beiden schienen gut befreundet zu sein, waren aber nicht ständig zusammen, ja sogar vom Charakter unterschieden sie sich vermutlich sehr, da Parvati eine Gryffindor und Padma eine Ravenclaw war. Die anderen beiden, an die er sich erinnern konnte, waren zwei männliche Muggel, denen er mit Fred auf einem Ausflug begegnet war, und die beiden verhielten sich wie oberflächliche Bekannte, die zufällig im selben Haus wohnten.

Jetzt, wo er auch noch Mondschein und Sonnenschein begegnet war, wurde George schlagartig klar, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Fred vermutlich von allen anderen Zwillingen abhob.

Und er war tatsächlich sprachlos. Was konnte er Mondschein auch antworten? ‚Tut mir Leid.'? Nein, das wäre eine Lüge, denn es tat ihm nicht Leid - vielleicht gab es ihm sogar eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass er und Fred im Gegensatz zu diesen beiden so vertraut waren, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich das jemals ändern könnte. ‚Ja, sind wir.'? Nein, das wäre die Wahrheit und es würde Mondschein verletzen, diese Wahrheit auch noch aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören. Vielleicht war es genug, dass er es selbst wusste.

Mondschein schien die Lage von George zu bemerken und so fuhr er selbst mit dem Gespräch fort. „Vermutlich, was… tut mir Leid, aber es ist einfach so verdammt schlecht, dass ich der Zwilling von einem Elf bin, den ich absolut hasse, verstehst du das?"

Nun konnte George mit einem Nicken antworten. Jeder erwartete, dass er sich gut mit Fred verstand, und diese Erwartungen erfüllten sie auch immer, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn irgendjemand erfuhr, dass sie im anderen Sinne ein außergewöhnliches Zwillingspaar waren.

„Nun ja… ich werde mich zur Ruhe legen. Nacht, Fred." wünschte er George etwas geknickt und drehte sich in seinem prunkvollen Bett um, um George sich selbst zu überlassen.

Dieser war mit seinen Gedanken wohl zum Dreihunderttausendsten Mal in dieser Stunde bei Fred. Er hatte seine Sorge um seinen Zwilling nicht eine Sekunde lang abgelegt, und nun hatte er durch den Denkanstoß von Mondschein auch noch einen echten Grund, falls sich ein Teil seines Gewissens beschweren wollte: Er und Fred waren zusammen anders.

* * *

A/N.: Nach einer längeren Pause habe ich eingesehen, dass diese Fic absolut SCHEISSE ist vv" Überall sind Logiklöcher, schlechte Beschreibungen und whatever… Ich gelobe Besserung, ich werde versuchen, meinen Stil eindeutiger & angenehmer zu gestalten. Und Logiklöcher zu schließen, um keine neuen aufkommen zu lassen. Aber dazu brauche ich Hilfe von Außenstehenden, denn das ist doch eher schlecht zu erkennen, wenn einem das Fachwissen darüber fehlt.  
Genug des Emo! In dem Kapitel gefällt mir die letzte Szene sehr gut. Zuvor plätschert es ja eher dahin, aber am Ende ja, ihr seid etwas Besonderes, sei stolz drauf, George:3  
Btw, Fred kam in diesem Kapitel nicht vor, aber sein Name wurde insgesamt 19 Mal erwähnt, während die Phrase ‚Er und Fred' nur viermal benutzt wurde. 

Und wer das ganze mit der Familie nicht verstanden hat (ich habe es auch nicht, ich gebe es zu): Hier ist das ganze mal in einem Stammbaum zusammengefasst, vielleicht wird es so klarer... (Leerzeichen entfernen) i187. photobucket. com/ albums/ x163/ Dawnerah/ stamm.png?t 1185554283

lG  
Dawnerah


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting

° Chapter Seven. Meeting. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter Seven. Meeting.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George, aber nur angedeutet und, gähn, noch nichts passiert. Ehrlich.  
Warnings: Slash, ein doofer OC  
Summary: Fred trifft einen alten Freund.  
Language: German  
Words: 1417  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Nichts meins, alles JKs.

* * *

Interessiert sah Fred sich in seinem neuen Zimmer um, welches Lord Angulasz ihm zugewiesen hatte. Hier war nichts mehr von der Kälte und dem Gefühl, eingesperrt zu sein, welche in seinem Kerkerraum vorgeherrscht hatten, zu spüren.

Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich, und wenn man aus dem Fenster schaute, sah man, dass es sich in einem hohen Turm befand.

Das einzige, was Fred störte, waren die Gitterstäbe. Angulasz vertraute ihm scheinbar nicht. Gut, er würde sich selbst auch nicht vertrauen.

Mit einer Welle von Erschöpfung ließ er sich auf das weiße, glänzende Bett fallen. Das Festmahl von gestern Abend war eher bis in die Nacht hineingegangen und er hatte sich noch eine kleine Führung durch die Räume, die in geraumer Zukunft für ihn nützlich sein würden, antun müssen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Schlossherr hier mit ihm anstellen wollte. Zuerst hatte Ugh, der liebenswürdige Ziegengorilla, ihn in einen Raum geführt, der vollgestellt war mit magischem, aber unnützem Kram. In diesem Raum würde man vermutlich sehr gut Zaubern üben und ähnliches können, wenn er nicht auf einer Fläche von fünf Quadratzentimetern verteilt wäre.  
Danach hatte er ihm einen ebenso freundlichen und heimelnden Raum gezeigt. Dieser war komplett leer gewesen, das einzige Mobiliar war ein kleiner Ball in einer Ecke gewesen.  
Der dritte „Raum", der von außerordentlicher Bedeutung für seinen weiteren Aufenthalt werden würde, waren die Rasenflächen und der Wald um das Haus herum. Ugh hatte es ihm nur durch ein Fenster gezeigt, da, Originalzitat, „Gefährlich, dunkel und Tod.".

Und nun lag er also hier, in einem Turmzimmer in einem seltsamen, großen Schloss an einem Ort, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er lag.

Tolle Aussichten, das musste er zugeben.

Seufzend setzte er sich wieder auf, um seine Lage noch einmal mit etwas klareren Gedanken zu überdenken.

Was war sein Ziel? Er wollte hier weg.

Welche Möglichkeiten gab es, dieses Ziel zu erreichen? Er konnte Angulasz Folge leisten. Diese Option bereitete ihm allerdings großes Unbehagen, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was dieser mysteriöse Lord noch mit ihm vorhatte. Zum Zweiten konnte er noch versuchen, auszubrechen, aber wie konnte er das schaffen? Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, nur seine elementare, ungebündelte Magie, und in diesem Wohnsitz wanderten vermutlich alle möglichen Sorten von unheimlichen und mächtigen Wesen umher, deren einziges Lebensziel war, dem Lord zu dienen.

Man konnte es ein kleines Dilemma nennen, in dem er sich befand.

Mit einer Hand wischte er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und verfluchte gleichzeitig das helle Nachtgezwitscher von irgendwelchen seltsamen Vögeln, die scheinbar direkt vor seinem Gitterfenster ihr Nest errichtet hatten und auch in der Nacht aktiv waren. Zudem war es schon Dezember. Hielten die da nicht Winterschlaf?  
Solch sinnvolle Fragen gingen dem müden Weasley durch den Kopf, bis urplötzlich jemand an der Tür klopfte.

„Hmm?" erwiderte Fred, und wenige Augenblicke, nachdem er dieses unklare Geräusch ausgestoßen hatte, wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und ein junger Mann mit unglaublich langen, hellen Haaren und ebenso getönter Haut trat herein. Fred war für einen Moment lang geschockt ob der Schönheit, den dieses Wesen ausstrahlte, und erkannte kurz danach, dass es sich um einen Elf handeln musste.

Bevor der Elf anfing, etwas zu sagen, schweiften Freds Gedanken in Erinnerungen ab. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie seine Mutter versucht hatte, ihm und George etwas über Elfen vorzulesen, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Viel behalten hatte er nicht, aber er konnte die typischen Merkmale erkennen, die Elfen von Veelas trennten: Elfen wollten nicht, dass man sich in sie verliebte - ihre bezaubernde Magie diente einzig und allein dazu, Respekt einzuflößen.

„Bist du Fred Weasley?" Die Stimme des Elfen hatte etwas von einer teuren Porzellantasse, deren Henkel im Laufe der Jahre von einem ungeschickten Kinderhand zerbrochen worden war und die nun nicht mehr nützlich, aber immer noch rein und schön war.  
Kurz nickte Fred, als er diesen metaphorischen Gedankengang beendet hatte und besah sich diesen Elf genauer. Das Haar war sehr filigran und reichte ihm bis zur Hüfte, und obwohl es ungekämmt an allen Ecken und Ende abstand, sah es nicht ungepflegt aus.

Der Elf schien über etwas nachzudenken, wenn man sein Stirnrunzeln ansah, und er erhob seine Stimme erst wieder nach einigen stillen Minuten.

„Lord Angulasz befahl mir, dich zu begleiten. Steh' auf." Widerwillig drehte Fred sich auf die andere Seite. Es war ihm egal, wohin dieser Kerl ihn leiten wollte, er wollte jetzt nur noch Schlafen. Aus irgend einem Grund machte dieses Schloss ihn sehr schläfrig.  
„Steh' auf." wiederholte der Elf noch einmal mit Nachdruck, und mit ebenso großem Nachdruck grummelte Fred unverständliche Laute.  
„… Ich werde dich zu einem Freund führen." Diesmal folgte der Aussage von Angulasz' Diener kein Laut und auch keine Aktion des Widerwillens, im Gegenteil. Hoffnungsvoll drehte Fred sich wieder um und stand übermüdet auf.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass es ein guter Freund ist." murmelte er noch mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, als er sich anschickte, dem Elf zu folgen.  
Kaum stand Fred wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen, war der Elf auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„Und wie heißt du?" In diesem Moment war Fred froh, dass er eine gute Kondition hatte, denn er Elf schien eine noch bessere zu haben, und dementsprechend eilte er durch die Gänge, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Ein unhöfliches Schweigen antwortete ihm.

„Dann halt' doch die Klappe…" knurrte Fred ungehalten und während er dem Elf hinterherhastete, hatte dieser sich mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit umgedreht und mit einem langen, grazilen Finger die Brust des Rotschopfes schmerzhaft angestupst.

„Sprich' nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Mensch." gab der Elf als Erklärung für diese Handlung und fixierte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers mit aus Freds Sicht unerwartet kalten, schneeweißen Augen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass er doch kein Albino war, wie Fred es insgeheim aufgrund seiner Haare und Haut vermutet hatte.

„Pah. Ich spreche mit dir wie ich will." gab er schnippisch zurück und funkelte den Elf herausfordernd an. „Ich hab' dich was gefragt, ich will 'ne Antwort, und wenn ich die nicht kriege, werde ich halt ungehalten." argumentierte und verteidigte Fred sein Verhalten, während sein Blick schmerzhaft feststellte, wie äußerlich schön und innerlich hässlich dieser Elf war.

„Sonnenschein." murmelte der Elf mit einer wütenden und boshaften Stimme und packte Freds Handgelenk mit einer Kraft, die er nicht hinter der zierlichen und schmächtigen Gestalt des Elfen vermutet hätte.

„Gut so? Wir müssen schnell sein." fügte er noch an, und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Fred, dass Sonnenschein mit einem leisen, aber bemerkbaren Akzent sprach, mit dem selben, mit dem auch Angulasz in dieser Nacht gesprochen hatte. Er musste also auch hier aus der Gegend stammen.

Widerstandslos nickte er. Im Prinzip war der Streit damit vermieden, und Fred hatte wirklich bessere Dinge zu tun, als sich mitten in der Nacht mit einem Elf zu streiten.  
Sonnenschein nickte verstehend und ließ sein Handgelenk los, ehe er weiter durch den leeren Korridor lief, und Fred blieb nichts anderen übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Abrupt blieb der Elf stehen, sodass Fred in ihn hineingerannt wäre, wenn seine Reaktionen, vom jahrelangen Quidditchspielen zur Höchstleistung gebracht, etwas schlechter gewesen wären. „Sind wir da?" fragte er müde und blickte auf die unscheinbare Tür, vor der Sonnenschein angehalten hatte.

Ein kurzangebundenes Nicken war die Antwort und der Elf holte einen ebenso unscheinbaren Schlüssel hervor. „Ich werde Sie beide allein lassen." sagte er ruhig und schloss auf. Mit einer einzigen, in sich übergehenden Bewegung war er von der Tür weggetreten und hatte Fred in das Zimmer hinein befördert.

Der Rotschopf hörte nur noch, wie die Tür zuschnappte und abgeschlossen wurde, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem versprochenen ‚Freund' in Anspruch genommen wurde.

* * *

A/N.: Uuh, teh Cliffhanger of DOOM oO XD Na, ich hoffe, ich kann eure Spannung halten… Nächstes Kapitel sollte demnächst kommen, habe es schon vollkommen fertig in meinem Geist, fehlt nur noch, dass ich meine Faulheit überwinde und es aufschreibe…

**SPOILER!** ----- T.T Ich habe noch am Tag vor HP7 zu einer Freundin gesagt, „Weißt du, ich finde, einer der Zwillinge sollte sterben. Ich will sehen, wie der andere darauf reagiert." Und was macht JK? Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass Fred stirbt - aber sie beschreibt Georges Reaktion darauf kein Stück, gnaargh.** /SPOILER ----**

Danke für's Lesen. :) ::keks dalass::  
Dawnerah


	9. Chapter 8: Following

° Chapter Eight. Following. °

Title: Chaos in the wind - Chapter Eight. Following.  
Author: Dawnerah  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fred/George, aber auch hier werden sie sich noch nicht begegnen… vielleicht ;3  
Warnings: points up Uh… naja… gar nichts.  
Summary: George folgt einer ominösen Gestalt in ein ominöses Bauwerk.  
Language: German  
Words: 1994  
Genre: Mystery, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling, OCs & Schauplätze gehören mir. Mwahaha.

* * *

Es war nur ein leises Geräusch, aber George wachte dennoch davon auf. Er blickte sich noch etwas müde im Zimmer um, welches er sich für diese Nacht mit den Elfenzwillingen teilte.

Der Mond stand in voller Pracht und warf ein schimmerndes Licht in den Raum. Das Fenster war angelehnt. Das musste der Grund für sein Aufwachen gewesen sein: Trotz allem war es Mitte Dezember, und auch der Ort, an dem er sich befand, war nicht gegen die Kälte gefeit.

Ein Frösteln überzog Georges Körper, während er sich still fragte, warum das Fenster aufgegangen war. Spontan stand er auf und packte seinen Umhang neben sich, um ihn sich überzuschwingen.

Neugierig wanderte der Blick des Weasleys weiter im Zimmer umher. Mondschein lag laut schnarchend in seinem Bett, vermutlich konnte ihn keine noch so verheerende Atombombe aufwecken, aber Sonnenschein schien fort zu sein.

Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf der Stirn des vereinsamten Zwillings, und sein Geist kam in Windeseile zu der Ansicht, dass Sonnenschein durch das Fenster verschwunden sein musste. Er versuchte nicht einmal, sich selbst aufzuhalten, und George kam erst in den Sinn, dass er gerade dem Elf folgte, als er mit einem Bein schon auf dem Fensterbrett stand.  
Diesen Gedanken streifte er mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Und wenn schon, er hatte schon viel üblere Dinge getan… auch, wenn er da nie allein gewesen war.

Egal, er wollte jetzt herausfinden, wohin Sonnenschein verschwunden war.

Etwas unsicher blickte George sich um. Um ihn herum standen blätterlose Bäume, deren Kähle ob den eisigen Temperaturen keine Überraschung war, und der Boden war gefroren. Genau das war allerdings sein Glück, da die Grashalme durch Fußabdrücke eingetreten und deutlich sichtbar waren.

Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper und folgte der Spur der umgeknickten Grashalme. Der Mond erleuchtete seinen Weg, es waren nur noch wenige Nächte bis Vollmond und George konnte durch dieses Licht erkennen, dass Sonnenschein grob aufgetreten war und die Grashalme brutal umgeknickt hatte. Er würde deswegen nicht über den Elf urteilen, das hatte er schon Stunden zuvor gemacht, aber es verursachte ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl.

Nach Minuten, die sich wie alter Kaugummi dehnten, kam ein graues, hohes Gemäuer in seine Sichtweite. Abrupt blieb er stehen.

Die Wände waren von gefrorenem Moos überwachsen und der Stein darunter schien pechschwarz zu sein. Die Türme und Formen waren sehr spitz und es gab kein Anzeichen, dass der Architekt dieses Gebäudes geometrische Figuren kannte, die auch nur entfernt einem ‚Kreis' ähnelten. Insgesamt schien die Burg? das Schloss? einem alten, schlechten Horrorfilm zu entstammen.

Kopfschüttelnd hastete George weiter, ohne Angst zu kriegen. Angst vor Gebäuden hatte er schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt. Direkt vor einer Außenmauer endeten die Fußspuren, und als George aufblickte, sah er, dass ein Seil über ihm hing. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und ergriff dann das Tau. Es war einfacher, als er dachte, sich hochzuziehen. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte er ein Turmfenster erreicht.  
Kurz flammte der Gedanke auf, dass dies vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war, verschwand aber schnell wieder wegen der ihm angeborenen Neugierde.

Mit einem Schwung war George in einem von Kerzen erleuchteten Zimmer gelandet und hatte in einer ineinander übergehenden Bewegung gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt. Angespannt sah er sich um, konnte aber nur die Kerzen und einen Ball in einer Ecke des Raumes ausmachen.  
Er schlich so leise wie er konnte zur gegenüberliegenden Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Unerwarteterweise knarrte sie nicht und so konnte er unbemerkt aus dem Zimmer hinausschlüpfen.

Der Gang war leuchtend hell und der rote Samtteppich auf dem Boden sah aus, als wäre er aus getrocknetem Blut gemacht. Unruhig schlich George weiter, die Atmosphäre in diesem Gebäude behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Der Flur schien endlos und immer gleich zu sein, er wurde in regelmäßigen Abständen von Mahagonitüren durchbrochen. Dieses Schloss war scheinbar von innen genauso groß wie von außen, und in einer von Magie beherrschten Welt war das für George eher ungewohnt.  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er leise und sehr undeutliche Stimmen hörte. Er folgte der Quelle des Geräuschs, bis er den charakteristischen Ton einer zufallenden Tür hörte und gleichzeitig um die Ecke bog. Am anderen Ende des Flurs stand Sonnenschein, einen schockierten Blick auf George gerichtet.

"Uh. Hallo." Grinsend hob der Weasley die Hand zum Gruße. Was für eine unangenehme Situation. Aber er war George Weasley, trotz allem, und unangenehme Situationen waren für ihn Regelmäßigkeiten.

Er fing sich nur einen wütenden Blick des Elfs sein, der sich scheinbar wieder gefangen hatte. Die Pupillen bewegten sich hastig, konnte George erkennen, während er gemütlich näher schlenderte und dabei sein Grinsen noch auf dem Gesicht trug. Sonnenschein schien nervös zu sein.

George zuckte zusammen, als er eine eisige Kälte hinter sich spürte, und verkrampfte seine Hand um seinen Zauberstab, während er herumwirbelte und einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und ungewöhnlich blasser Haut sah. Das Auffälligste an ihm waren aber seine eisgrauen Augen. George dachte einen Moment lang nach, ehe ihm einfiel, dass Draco Malfoy dieselben Augen hatte. War das also sein Großvater oder so?

Der mutmaßliche Malfoy warf ihm einen Blick zu, ehe er einige für George unverständliche Laute ausstieß, die Sonnenschein mit einem Fauchen und viel verzweifelter Gestik quittierte. Dieser blasse Mann schien sein Vorgesetzter zu sein.  
Nachdem Sonnenschein und sein Chef, wie George entschieden hatte, ihren Streit beendet hatten, fixierten die beiden ihn, Sonnenschein wütend und sein Vorgesetzter eher amüsiert. "Was machst du denn hier, kleiner Weasley?" fragte der Chef von Sonnenschein ihn freundlich, so freundlich, dass George nichts anderes übrig blieb, als eine Welle der Sympathie zurückzuhalten, und er fragte sich, ob da nicht Magie im Spiel war.

"Hab' mich umgesehen…" erwiderte er, versuchte dabei, ebenso freundlich zu wirken. Er war in der Unterzahl. Nichts sprach dagegen, nett zu Leuten zu sein, die in der Überz--

Nur dank seinen von dem Krieg zum Äußersten gebrachten Reflexen konnte der dem Fluch ausweichen, der aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein schien. George duckte sich und machte eine Rückwärtsrolle über den Teppich, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und seinen Blick, nun einer unbestimmten Gefahr bewusst, auf Sonnenschein und seinen Chef richtete.

In den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde hatte er seinen Zauberstab gehoben und ein "Stupor!" gerufen. Sonnenschein wich dem Zauber tänzelnd aus und sein Chef wand sich auf solch eine unnatürliche Weise, dass George wusste, dass er kein menschliches Wesen war.

Einen Moment später sah er nur noch Schwärze.

-

Ein stechender Kopfschmerz durchfuhr ihn, während Georges Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder gesund war. Wo war er, was machte er hier? Er öffnete die Augen und sah eine graue Decke über sich.

Die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse kehrten zurück, und mit einem leisen Murren setzte er sich auf. Sein Blick zuckte unregelmäßig durch den Raum und er erkannte, dass er wieder in dem Haus der Elfen war. In Ordnung… man hatte ihn also zuvor ohnmächtig geschlagen, zumindest vermutete er das wegen seinem Kopfschmerz, und ihn dann wieder hierhin zurückgebracht. Warum? Warum hatte man ihn nicht entführt?

Er beschloss, die Beantwortung dieser Frage auf später zu verschieben, und stand vollständig auf. Er war der einzige in diesem Zimmer, soweit er das bei dem Dämmerlicht erkennen konnte. Es schien früher Morgen zu sein, keine Lampen waren angestellt. Er brauchte etwas Licht… Wo war sein Zauberstab?  
George fiel wieder auf die Knie zurück und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Nach einigen sehr hektischen Momenten, in denen seine Panik wuchs, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass man ihm den Zauberstab abgenommen hatte.

Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer heraus und riss die nächstgelegene Tür auf. Dort erblickte er Luna auf einer Matratze und war noch nie so froh gewesen, sie zu sehen. "Luna, dein Zauberstab!" rief er und streckte die Hand aus. Die Angesprochene war scheinbar wach, schenkte ihm einen irritierten Blick und warf ihm dann ihren Zauberstab zu. George nickte kurz und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Noch während er auf der Türschwelle stand, murmelte er ein „Accio mein Zauberstab.". Er wartete einige Minuten, aber selbst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam sein Zauberstab nicht. Wütend biss er sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt, sein Zauberstab lag jetzt wahrscheinlich in diesem komischen Schloss bei diesem komischen schwarzhaarigen Kerl!

Er stapfte wütend zurück zu Luna und warf ihr ihren Zauberstab wieder zu. "Ich hab' keinen Zauberstab mehr." fügte er noch an, als sei es Nebensache, und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Binnen weniger Augenblicke hatte er all seine Sachen zusammengepackt und war bereit, wieder zu gehen. Er wollte nicht eine Sekunde länger in diesem Haus bleiben. Allerdings… Sonnenschein würde er sich noch vorknöpfen, ganz sicher.

"Wir gehen!" rief er in das noch immer geöffnete Zimmer hinein, in dem Luna saß, und noch bevor er das Ende des Flurs erreicht hatte, war sie schon an seiner Seite. Schweigend gingen die beiden die Treppe hinunter, an deren Ende sie der Matriarchin des Hauses begegneten. Wie hieß sie noch, Rosenrot oder so.

"Frau Tulpenrot, Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo Sonnenschein ist?" fragte Luna sie unschuldig, und wieder wunderte George sich. Woher wusste sie, dass er noch mit Sonnenschein… reden wollte? Irgendwan müsste er sie wirklich einmal über alles ausfragen, was sich in der Zeit ihren Zusammenseins an Fragen aufgehäuft hatte.

Die Elfin bedachte beide mit einem kühlen Blick. "Er trainiert mit unserem geschätzten Schlossherrn Lord Angulasz vom Schloss hier in der Nähe." erwiderte sie überraschend offen und George war sich sicher, dass sie log. Letzte Nacht war Sonnenschein ja noch in diesem Schloss gewesen… Gut, vielleicht war er tatsächlich noch in diesem Schloss, aber der Kerl, mit dem er dagewesen war, war sicherlich nicht daran interessiert, einen kleinen Pimpf zu trainieren.

Luna nickte ihr freundlich lächelnd zu und begab sich zu der Haustür und George folgte ihr. Er lächelte nicht.

In dem Moment, in dem Luna die Klinke hinuntergedrückt hatte, hörte er, wie Tulpenrot etwas sagte. "Braucht ihr noch etwas?" In einem Anflug jäher Hoffnung, dass das eine Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten am Vortag sein sollte, drehte George sich wieder um und grinste breit. "Einen neuen Zauberstab." antwortete er schlicht und spürte dabei, wie Luna sich vor ihm versteifte. Vielleicht war seine Bitte etwas zu spontan und frech? Er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber.

Der Blick, mit dem die Elfin ihn betrachtete, war kühl. Umso unerwarteter kam das Nicken.

"Wartet." sagte sie, und perplex befolgte George diesen Befehl. Sie verschwand im Nebenzimmer und nach einigen seltsamen Geräuschen kehrte sie wieder, mit einem Stück Holz in ihrer Hand. Sie überreichte George den Zauberstab feierlich. "Es war ein Geschenk." erklärte sie etwas nebulös, aber nichtsdestotrotz nahm George den dunkelgrauen Stab in seine Hand.

Augenblicklich durchflutete ihn ein warmes Gefühl. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass das Freds Zauberstab war, sie hatten als Kinder oft mit dem Zauberstab des jeweils anderen gespielt. George richtete einen fragenden Blick auf Tulpenrot, aber sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

"Auf Wiedersehen." hörte er ihre kalte Stime, ehe er von Luna am Ärmel rausgezogen und die Tür vor seiner Nase zugemacht wurde.

* * *

A/N.: Ich habe nirgends Aufzeichnungen darüber gefunden, woraus Freds und Georges Zauberstäbe gefertigt sind, also habe ich die Tabelle von JK benutzt, nach der sie Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe ‚gegeben' hat, laut der jeder, der am 1. April geboren ist, Erlenholzstäbe hat. Falls sie offiziell andere Stäbe haben, entschuldigung. Ich habe Schwarzerle benutzt, deswegen dunkelgrau.  
So! Kapitel Acht ist nach knapp einem halben Jahr (omg) endlich online! Ich hoffe, ihr habt genausoviel Spaß am Lesen wie ich am Schreiben. :D Ja, es war klasse, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, und ich habe wieder Lust, dieses Fanfic irgendwann zu beenden, auch wenn es vermutlich noch Jahre dauern wird, bei diesr Regelmäßigkeit. XD  
Naja.  
Liebe Grüße  
Dawn 


End file.
